Wart Pan part 2: Meet the Radcliffe Family
Narrator: All this has happened before, and it will happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Radcliffe family. And Arthur Pendragon chose this particular house, because there were animals in there who believed in him. There was Mrs. Radcliffe. (In the bathroom of the corner house, there was a woman with orange hair and teal eyes, wearing a white petticoat and bloomers and some crystal glass pumps. She as known as Anita Radcliffe, and she was fixing her hair in front of a mirror for a ball.) *Anita Radcliffe/Mary Darling: (hummimg) Roger dear, do hurry! We musn't be late for the party you know. *Narrator: Mrs. Radcliffe believed that Arthur Pendragon was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Radcliffe... (In the parents' bedroom, there was a man with blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a cream-colored dress shirt, brown pants, and matching shoes with cream-colored spats over them. He was known as Roger Radcliffe. At that moment, he was searching through his drawers for his gold cuff links.) *Roger Radcliffe/Mr. Darling: Anita, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the office again. And if i can never-(groans) *Narrator: Well, Mr. Radcliffe was a practical man. The boys, however, Pete and Zephyr, believed Arthur Pendragon was a real person, and made him a hero of all their nursery games. (In the window of the nusery, we see two shadows fighting the other with wooden toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its left hand while the other has another in his right.) (One of the shadows belonged to a 9-year-old boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white ankle-length nightshirt, leggings, and socks, crimson slippers, and a brown fedora. He was known as Pete, and he was the one with a toy sword in his left and the hanger in his right hand.) (The other shadow belonged to a 4-year-old boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing yellow puffy-sleeved footy pajamas with snaps, a white collar, and matching cuffs. He was known as Zephyr, and he was the one with a toy sword in his right hand.) *Pete/John: Blast you, Arthur Pendragon! *Zephyr/Michael: Take that! Give up, Captain McLeach? Give up? *Pete/John: Never! (pulling open a drawer that is under Zephyr's pajama-clad feet.) I'll teach you to cut off me hand! (Just about then, a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, named Alice, walked in. She wore a black hair band with a bow centered at the top, a white flowered nightgown with a yellow flower and a red circle in the center, white flowered bloomers, and white bedroom ballet slippers. She was also carrying a jug.) *Alice/Wendy: (chuckling) Oh no, Pete. It was the left hand. *Pete/John: Oh yes. Thank you, Alice. *Narrator: Alice, the eldest, not only believed. She was the supreme authority on Arthur Pendragon and all his marvelous adventures. *Alice/Wendy: Oh, Dinah, must we always take that nasty tonic? (A light brown daschund, named Dinah, walked in the nursery in with a bottle of tonic, and three spoons on her head.) *Narrator: Dinah the nursemaid, being a dog, kept her opinions to herself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Dinah put the medicine and spoons on a small table, and went to fix a few messes) *Zephyr/Michael: Take that! *Pete/John: Insolent boy, I'll slash you to ribbons! *Zephyr/Michael: And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha! *Pete/John: Ouch! Careful, Zephyr! You almost poked my eye out! *Zephyr/Michael: I'm sorry, Pete. *Pete/John: Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive! *Zephyr/Michael: Oh yes, I will! Take that! (Noticing that the top blocks were mixed, Dinah fixed them.) *Pete/John: Scuttle me bones, boy! I'll slit your gizzard! (ripping a fake deck) (Dinah put the medicine on the spoons.) *Zephyr/Michael: Oh no, you won't! Back, back, back, you villian! *Pete/John: Insolent pup! (Dinah gasps, thinking Pete was talking to her, but she knew that he and Zephyr were just pretending.) *Zephyr/Michael: Wicked poacher! (Seeing medicine on her paw, Dinah took a taste of the medicine, but she disliked the taste.) *Pete/John: Aha! I gotcha! *Zephyr/Michael: You didn't, either. you never touched me. Take that! And that! And THAT! (Pretending he was dead, Pete placed his hand over his chest, groaned a fake groan, and fell to the floor.) *Roger/George: (walking in) Boys, boys, less noise please. (knocking down the block castle) *Pete/John: Oh, hello, Father. *Zephyr/Michael: You old bilge rat! *Roger/George: Wha...Wha..What!? Now see here, Zephyr! *Pete/John: Oh, not you, Father. You see, he's Arthur Pendragon. But we call him "Wart." *Zephyr/Michael: And Pete's Captain McLeach. *Roger/George: Yes, yes, of course. Er... have you seel my cuff... (tripping on Dinah, making herm knock the castle blocks) Oh, Dinah, for goodness sake! Where are those cuff links!? (Dinah furiously hits a few blocks with her paw.) *Pete/John: Cuff links, Father? *Roger/George: Yes, the gold ones. *Pete/John: Zephyr, the buried treasure. Where is it? *Zephyr/Michael: I don't know. *Pete/John: The map, then. Where's the treasure map? *Zephyr/Michael: It got lost. *Roger/George: Good heavens! My shirt front! *Zephyr/Michael: Hurray! You found it! You found it! *Roger/George: Yes, so I have. And hereafter... Don't pull me, Zephyr! This is my last clean...no! NO! (Anita, now wearing a high-priced yellow dress, an amethyst necklace, and matching earrings, walked in the nursery.) *Anita/Mary: Roger, dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late. *Roger/George: Anita! Look! *Anita/ Mary: Roger! *Zephyr/Michael: It's only chalk, Father. *Anita/Mary: Why Zephyr... *Pete/John: It's not his fault. It's in the story. And Alice said... *Roger/George: Alice? Story? I might've known. Alice!? ALICE! *Alice/Wendy: Yes, Father? *Roger/George: Would you kindly explain... *Alice/Wendy: Oh, Mother! You look simply lovely! *Anita/Mary: Thank you, Dear. *Roger/George: Alice... *Anita/Mary: Just my old gown made over, but it did turn all right, and I... *Roger/George: Anita, If you don't mind, I'd... *Alice/Wendy: Why, Father! What have you done to your shirt? *Roger/George: What...have...I? (groans) *Anita/Mary: Now, Roger, really. It comes right off. *Roger/George: That's no excuse! Alice, haven't I warned you, stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories! *Alice/Wendy: Oh, but they aren't! *Roger/George: I say they are! Captain McLean! Arthur Pirate! *Alice/Wendy: Arthur Pendragon, father. But we call him "Wart." *Roger/George: Pendragon, pirate, Poppycock! (Alice, Pete, and Zephyr protesting at once) *Roger/George: ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK! And let me tell you, this ridiculous... *Anita/Mary: (about to do his black bow tie) Now, Roger... *Roger/George: Now, Roger? Now, Roger!? WELL, "NOW, ROGER" WILL HAVE HIS SAY! (He does it himself, only to make a furious tangle.) *Anita/Mary: (fixing his bow tie neatly) Please, dear. *Roger/George: Anita, the child's growing up. It's hight time she had a room of her own! *Alice/Wendy: Father! *Anita/Mary: Roger! *Pete/John: What? *Zephyr/Michael: No! (Blocks fell out of Dinah's mouth as she gasped in shock/) *Roger/George: I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! *Zephyr/Michael: (embracing Dinah) No, Father, no! *George/George: Yes! (dragging Dinah out of the nusery with Zephyr still clinging to him) THERE'LL BE NO MORE DOGS FOR NURSEMAIDS IN THIS HOUSE! (Anita just picks up Zephyr) (Zephyr begins to cry) *Zephyr/Michael: Goodbye, Dinah. (Dinah waves back) Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:DisneyCastVideos Category:Princess Rapunzel